The Three Gorgons
by NefasSegador
Summary: The Giants wars are done. The Seven Half Bloods have answered the call. Now all that's left in the world is a bunch of monsters. And a certain three have come back from Tartarus. Follow the journey of Segador D. Nekros. A demi-god who will shake the very fabric of Death. This will a real series. T for swearing, violence, and stuff. Warning OC's and canon non-canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The Revised Edition

**Hey everyone, Dios here. I'm going to be redoing the entire The Three Gorgon's story line. It really didn't make much sense, and it seemed like I was rambling. So I decided to scrap the original story, and replace it with a different one. Don't worry however, the main character will still be Segador. i just want to make him less of a regular demigod, and more of a son of Death. I made him too happy and oblivious. I also made Thanatos too... warm. I'm going to turn them both to their true selves. Cold, calculated, and surround by death. So here is the new revised version of The Three Gorgons. Hope it suits your fancy. The time is two years after the giant war.**_ Italics mean actions and sounds._

**Disclaimer: DiosSegador9898 doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian and it's person is Rick Riordan. I only own the main OC Segador and the plot.**_  
_

* * *

I walked down the dark New York alley way, fully aware of the presence following me. I didn't turn around, but just stood there and waited twisting the ring in my right absent mindedly. I pulled my black hood over my face even more, covering my white hair completely.

"Hey sugar, want to have a good time?" a seductive female voice said behind me. Target found.

"Depends who's asking?" I asked in my usual cold voice, not turning around. I breathed in a deep breath.

"Why me sugar." said the voice. "Why don't you turn around so I can see that delicious face of yours. I won't bite... much." she purred. Now most guys over the age of fifteen would've turned around and embraced whatever was behind me. But not me, I knew what she really was. A smile formed under my bandaged face, and I turned around. The woman hissed when her red eyes met my golden ones. I will never get tired of that part, the way monsters cringe at the sight of me.

"What are you doing here Death brood?" the woman hissed. Now that I've turned around I finally knew what she looked like. She was twentyish, and beautiful. She had a very voluminous top portion, and long flowing hair. But I knew underneath that beautiful disguise was a monster with a donkey and bronzed leg, with fiery wild hair and long canine fangs ready to taste the blood of unsuspecting mortal men. She was an empusa a monster feared my men of all ages, the old legends that created the myths of vampires. She was too be feared, but right now her face was full of fear. And I laughed at it.

"To kill you my dear. Too many souls have gone to the underworld by your hand, and it's time the same happened for you." I said rather poetically, or in my ears it was poetic. Then I twisted my ring fully around, and my scythe materialized in my right hand. I readied it, and got into a fighting stance. The scythe hanging over my shoulders, and my legs slightly bent.

"Well first you'll have to catch me first." she taunted, before running at me and darting behind me. I mentally yawned. This was going to be easy. She slashed at me with her claws, but I blocked it with my scythe's shaft. I twisted it, and the empusa was thrown into a trash dump. Her head hit the metal and she slid down. When she came to however my foot was planted on her chest and was keeping her from getting up. She tried to squirm out, but my size eight skate shoe held her down. She then looked at me straight in my eyes. Her red eyes trying to over power my golden ones.

"Lift your foot." she purred seductively. I didn't move an inch. "Move your foot." she demanded. I still didn't move. I looked her straight in the eyes again, and then her eyes just widened. She must've just seen how many of her kind I've killed, and seen why I couldn't be controlled. She was about to speak again, but one sweep of my scythe cut her off. She let out an unearthly screech before she exploded into golden dust. I flicked it off my scythe before turning back into a ring. Then I spread my black feathered wings on my back and flew to the nearest roof top to get away from the prying eyes of the mortals.

It took no less than two minutes before a single mortal man came by to check what that unearthly yell came from. He didn't see anything of interest, and left. I spread my wings again, and took off to find the nearest thing that could create a mist. I found it in the form of a broken sprinkler making a good sized mist. I pulled out a golden coin called a drachma and threw it into the rainbow.

"_Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." _I chanted then threw the drachma into the mist. "Show me my father Thanatos, god of death." The rainbow disappeared and showed what looked like a a now destroyed city. And my father floating above it, his large black wings keeping him aloft. He turned around and his golden irises met mine, and he smiled at me. His face a literal perfection on what normal men would want to look like.

"Ah son, did you finish the mission." He asked. Yeah, no are you alright or how are you. Just straight to business. To some people it may sound insensitive, but in my family it was how things worked. However I wouldn't be lieing if I said sometimes I wished if he did ask me that. But I usually shrugged off feelings, it's how it get's people in our family killed.

"Yes father, the empusa has been slain." I said. He nodded. "Good after you've rested up, I want you to go to a place called Camp Half-Blood, it's a secluded valley near Long Island sound. I need you to check on something there for me. Tell the camp director, Chiron, that your my son and that you'll be staying in my cabin for the duration of you stay."

"What should I look for while I'm there?" I asked.

"I want you to see the oracle of Delphi. Since it's almost summer break for mortal teens she should be going coming there in a few days. I want you to talk to her. She will have a quest for. Accept it. Understand?" My father asked me.

"Yes father." I said again then swept my hand through the mist to cut off the message. So let me explain a few things before I go on however. First of all my name is Segador Dios and I'll explain my situation the same way my father told me. I'm the mortal son of a Greek god, and I'm called either a half-blood, demigod, or hero depending on who's talking. As for the god who sired me, his name is Thanatos the Greek god of Death, and the border guard for the underworld. The Greek version of an afterlife. And as his son it's my job to bring back (kill) escaped spirits, or find out what monster keeps killing too many mortals and kill it. Right now the monster I had just killed was an empusa, or in today's langue a female vampire. She seduced and killed too many men, so my father sent me to kill her. Since I'm about fifteen right now, I'd say I've been training in the underworld for about nine years, and killing monsters for the other six.

Now most children of the gods, would be left alone and live in the mortal world to survive, but not me. You see my mother was killed literally right after I was born. When my father heard about it, he brought me to the underworld and trained me. For nine years I've trained to kill without hesitation. The years I've spent in the underworld has killed what little emotion I would ever have, save sarcasm, anger, arrogance, and a sick sense of humor. Courtesy of my father. Add the fact that I have my teen version of a perfect face that stuns people (literally) covered in bandages, black bird wings, strange white hair, and unsettling golden irises (again courtesy of my father) would've labeled me a freak in the mortal for the last six years I've either been tracking down escaped souls or monsters, having no true form of social interaction. And now getting an order to visit a camp full of people like me has got me wondering what to do. I just shrugged and flew to my make shift camp, a church bell tower. I leaned against the nearest stone column and slid down it. I used my wings to cover my thin yet strong body and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning hungry as usual, but since killing monsters doesn't give you a source of income I couldn't buy food. So I did the next best thing, look for the nearest gas station and steal a few donuts or something. I unfurled my wings and flew into a nearby ally way. I looked at my appearal, black jeans, black skater shoes, black t-shirt, and a unzipped black hoodie. I pulled the hood over my face, and I curdled my wings against my body, and walked out of the comforting shadows. I walked with my head down so they couldn't see the bandages. I walked a while until I saw out of the corner of my eye a connivance store. I walked in and instantly went to the back corner of the store to where they kept their pastries. I kept my back to the camera's and covered the entire pastry shelf with my coat. I took two donuts and a bear claw and hid them in my coat pockets. After that I walked out of the shop, and into the nearest alley. I unfurled my wings and high enough so anybody who was looking up thought I was bird or something and I flew in the direction of Long Island sound. I pulled the donut out of my pocket and started eating it. I did that to the other one, and the bear claw, I was reasonably full after that and flew in silence.

If I where to pick one thing about my messed up life to like, it would have to be the flying. Sure it's a pain in the ass to hide the wings, but it's worth it to just soar in the air without any worries whatsoever. It's nice to just fly and forget everything happening around me. Eventually I flew over Long Island Sound and saw a valley with a strawberry farm. "Is that the place?" I thought. Then was immediately shot out of the sky was a fire ball. I swerved out of the way, and looked down. I saw a copper scaled dragon encircling a tree. It had it's mouth open and about to shoot another fire ball. This time I dive bombed downward and out landed. The dragon launched another fire ball, and I hid behind a rock. "This must be the place." I thought. Then I heard a loud war horn being blown in the distance. I looked over my cover, and saw a bunch of teenagers running through the farm. They were all yelling, and hefting up what looked like celestial bronze weapons. "Okay now I'm sure this is the place." I thought, then a fireball hit the rock again. I jumped out a sprinted past the dragon, my wings tucked firmly against my back. The dragon tried to take a bite out of me, but I vaulted over it's out stretched head. When I got into the camp however I was surprised to see a hundred teenagers, some my age and some younger, weapons at the ready all pointed at me. "Yup, definetly half-bloods." I thought.

"Truce?" I asked, holding my hands up like a surrender, and hanging my head low so they wouldn't see my face. All the while feeling the steely glare the dragon was giving to me.

"Who are you, and how did you get through Pelues?" A girl's voice asked me.

"I'm going on a limb here, and say the dragon's name is Pelues?" I said arrogantly. Yup, my personality is a real brunette scowled at me.

"Yes the dragon's name is Pelues. Now answering me, who in Hades are you?" she asked her voice still steely calm. I instantly knew she wasn't the leader. Just an acting one. I looked up and saw many of their faces where still caring varying amounts of sleep, and their armor was half hazardously put on. Some still had their pajamas on still. I looked around to see the girl who spoke and saw her. She was tall for a girl. She also had long brown hair, and a deep brown dark eyes. She held what looked like a Greek a standard Greek sword, and a Greek standard shield. She had no armor, save a bronze breast plate that covered a green camisole. However the only thing that interested me was her shield standard. A Nike swoosh was painted on it. That meant either she was a child of Nike, or that she really loved the sport brand.

"Well that's not a proper way to ask someone what there doing." I stated, again, arrogantly. The girl scowled at me, but her fellow campers where shifting side to side. I was pretty sure none of them had ever seen an actual human figure actually talk back to another half blood. Then I heard a trot of hooves. All the campers turned around and cleared the way. After they did that, I saw what made them move. It was a centaur. However unlike most of them I've seen (sadly I've seen a lot) he was calmer, and more regal than his brethren. He seemed a lot older too. Maybe it was the beard, beards make anyone look older. I also noticed a bow and quiver hanging on his back. Then the centaur spoke.

"Who are you half-blood, and whose your godly parent?" the centaur asked, his voice sounding like a stereotypical history teacher.

"Well for one such as noble as you I will answer." I said, getting another glare from the girl. Yup just slaying them. "My name is Segador Nekros, I was sent here by my father. Thanatos, the god of Death." I said with a bow. I should do theatrics... If I ever go to school. Then I heard a collective gasps of from the campers. Mostly from the younger ones. I looked up, and was surprised to see even Chiron was surprised. I didn't think anything could surprise the centaur.

"Campers back to your usual activities." Chiron commanded.

"But-" the brunette started, but was cut off by Chiron. "Now." he stated, and all then campers left. "We," Chiron started "Have to talk."

* * *

**Cliffhanger****! Yeah I dared to go there. Also a really big sorry to Roma Vivit who wanted to read the original story. Again, this is a revised version of the story so it's supposed to be different. I'm actually going to try to stick to a story line here so bare with me. Also if there are any spelling, grammar, or punctuation mistakes please tell me. And just so we're clear Segador's personality is like his father's. Snarky, sarcastic, arrogant, and sometimes cold. Till the next chapter everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp

**So here's the next chapter everyone. It's called Camp Half-Blood cause that's where we are! Also the other OC's from before will be back, and have a little more in depth part in the story. So here it is everyone, the next part to my story The Three Gorgons. Also sorry for not updating I've have school and after school sports, so expect slow updates.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood**

"So why has the first son of Thanatos come here to Camp Half-Blood?" Chiron asked me after leading me into what looked like a big house.

"Why to speak with the lovely oracle of Delphi of course. Now, what's this building called?" I asked.

"It's called the big house." Chiron said. "Now why do you want to talk about why your father wants you to talk to the Oracle?" Chiron asked.

"Why do get a quest dear centaur, so where is the oracle these days? I here she's chosen a rich red-headed host. So where is she?" I asked.

"Miss. Dare is still in school right now, your at least a two weeks early." Chiron said.

S'all right, I'll just wait in the Thanatos cabin, provided it wasn't destroyed by the Romans?" I asked him, not wanting to sleep in another empty building or roof top.

"No the Thanatos cabin wasn't destroyed, so you may stay." Chiron stated.

"Thanks." I said, and got up to leave but Chiron grabbed my arm. I looked at him, and he gave me very cold eyes.

"While you may be a temporary resident at this camp, be warned that if you try to start any trouble I won't have any qualms about kicking you out. Do you understand me?" Chiron asked in a very steely icy tone. I smiled under my bandages.

"Yes sir." I said, making a mock salute before walking off, at the same time thinking "I should have some more social interaction, this is fun." I walked out the door, but knowing me I bumped into a person. Being my ever coordinated self, I quickly got my balance and grabbed the person who I bumped into. I looked at her and saw it was the girl who scowled kept on scowling at me before. She scowled at me again and pushed herself out of my arms. "Hello beautiful." I said, I read in a book that girls liked to be complimented. Since I've never actually talked to one I thought this was a good start. Now that I was closer to her than before I was able to see what she actually looked like. She was tall, around five foot six. She had a dark athletic tan that looked like she got it from doing track or something. The sword that she had pointed at me earlier was sheathed at her waist. I didn't see her shield, but I saw a nike shaped charm bracelet around her left wrist so the shield must've been magic or something.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked harshly. "Well she's nice." I thought. I held up my hands in another surrender sign.

"Woah hold the aggression. I came here under the flag of peace. Besides I just saved your life." I stated. She scowled at me again. "You know it's said that people who smile more live longer."

"What do you want?" she asked. Her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Well daughter of Nike, if that is your godly parent?" i asked. She nodded her head, but still kept the scowl. "Well daughter of Nike, I'm to stay here till the Oracle of Delphi comes back... from where ever she is right now."

"You mean Rachel?" the girl asked, her scowl for once gone. "She usually comes a week after everyone else comes."

"Dammit. So uh... do you know where my cabin is?" I asked. She nodded her head, and pointed to a general direction. "Can you show me?" She sighed, then said something that sounded suspiciously like "idiot." and grabbed my arm and lead me towards a circle of strange looking buildings. I passed few, and let me tell you they where the strangest collection of buildings I've ever seen. One was built low and strong like a bunker and had sea shell printings on it, another looked like it came straight from a war movie with the red paint and barbed wire, and another looked like it was made out of pure obsidian and had green fired torches hanging on it.

The girl led me to another building, somewhere of to the side. From the way it looked it was definitively my father's cabin. It looked like a mausoleum (no surprise there.) it was made from white marble. The door looked like it was made from a dark wood, and had my father's symbol, and skull, expertly carved into it. It wasn't generally giving a "warm" feeling per-say to anyone near it, but to me it was home. I opened the door and was hit my a strong stench of some sort. The girl next to me cringed, and covered her nose.

"Gods what is that smell?" she asked waving a hand in front of her face to waft away the smell.

"That's the smell of death. Or it's the smell of hand sanitizer, the two are usually confused for each other." I stated.

"You're kidding right?" she laughed. I didn't. She stopped. I walked into my new cabin, and noticed one thing. It was big. Then again having wings tend to mean you need more space to stretch out. I shrugged more space for me. I looked for bed room. I found it in the forms of a fool sized bed with black sheets and head pillows. I jumped on it, and tryed it out.

"This is really comfy." I said feeling like dozing off would be good for today. I was slapped out of my trance, and looked to see who slapped me. Then I remembered the girl that came with me. "What was that for!?" I yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"You where about to fall asleep, and it's dinner time. Aren't you hungry?" she asked. At the mention of lunch, my ears hiddenly perked up.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"You know that place with a bunch of picnic tables?" she asked, I nodded my head. "That's where it is." She said. I bolted through my door, and towards the dining pavilion. "Asshole! Wait for me!" I heard her yell. By the time I got their people where already sitting down and eating. However I noticed that they looked like they were ordered in certain groups. A bunch of blonde gray eyed kids sat at a table, another table had a bunch of angry and muscular looking kids, and another was littering having small fireworks going off as they ate. I just stood there looking dumb, until the came running up behind me.

"Uh? I'm guessing that seating arrangements are by cabin?" I asked, she nodded. I sighed, then I saw a familiar dark head sitting lonely and emo like. I walked over to him and put my best Lord Hades impersonation and said "Son, why do you always look so emo. You give me a bad name." the dark head turned around, and almost jumped five feet.

"Seg!" he said. That everyone is Nico, son of Hades. My dad's bosses son. He's 16, and reasonably tall. He has black shaggy hair, and pale olive skin. He's got the kind of eyes that either belong to a genius or someone in a loony bin, a trait from his father. his stygian iron sword hung loosely on his chain belt, and he was wearing his usual all black jeans and shirt today. (Seriously can you picture him wearing orange?!) You could say where friends considering our situations. Children of the Underworld gods tend to stick together, or live horrible depressing lonely lives. He punched my bandaged face, and the dining pavilion became quiet. Then they all began to laugh at Nico's steamed expression. He muttered something like "I'm not emo." and "I'm going to kill you." But then realized the fact I was at a camp... with PEOPLE!

"Seg why are you here?"He asked. I shrugged. "Thanatos needs me to see the oracle. I apparently have to do a "special" quest." I put hand quostes over special.

"Really?" Nico asked incredulously. "Your doing a quest for your father? Doesn't he just usually go and tell you to kill whatever and be done with it? I shrugged again. "Maybe it's a really big thing this time." I answered. All of the sudden the girl who kept on following got to us.

"I see you know Nico." She said.

"You me and him go way back." I said, then a thought crossed my mind. "Hey I never got your name? " I asked her. She looked at me funny, but answered.

"It's Liana, Liana Price." she said before walking to a table full of more atheltic looking kids.

"Dude so you know her from somewhere?" Nico asked. I shrugged. (I shrug a lot) "I honestly don't know." I answered. "Hey can I sit here? Thanatos doesn't exactly have a table." He nodded and I stated eating. Okay first things first, when you practically eaten only donuts, burritos, and the occasional sandwich your entire teen life, anything other than those items will taste like ambrosia and nectar. After I finished I actually was famished as I usually was, and I didn't feel as malnourished as usual.'

"Hey Seg?" Nico called to me. I looked at him. Then he spoke in a very hushed tone."Does anyone know about the wings?" I stopped drinking, then stared hard at him.

"No. And no one will ever know, unless I tell them." I answered coldly. Nico got the under meaning. _I don't want to be a freak among freaks. _After everyone had finished eating, Chiron stomped his hoof on the marble floor.

"Campers!" He announced. "Today we welcome a visitor to camp." He then pointed at my bandaged form. "Welcome Segador Nekros! Son of Thanatos!" there was some sort of cheer. Whether it was from Chiron's announcement of me, or the fact he got everyone riled up with the next announcement he said. "Tonight we are playing Capture the Flag!" The dining pavilion erupted into even louder cheers.

"What the capture the flag?" I asked Nico.

"Capture the flag is where you try to capture the other teams flag." He started.

"Doesn't sound so fun." I interupted.

"While dodging and fighting people." He finished with a half smile.

"That sounds better." I replied with glee. _Time to see what the campers are made of. _I thought. Soon everyone left the dining pavilion and we where all running to the forest. When I got there all the campers where around Chiron, as he talked.

"The teams will be Hetcate, Hades, Nike, Hermes, Eris, and Athena on blue. Against them will be Ares, Nemesis, Hephastus, Hypnos, DemeterApollo, Dionysus, Iris, and Hebe will be on red." Chiron announced. Then looked at me. "Which team do you want to join Segador?" Oh great put me on the spot why don't you. All the campers eyes turned toward me. Silently persuading me to join either red or blue. I'll tell you this, I have a rational fear of being put on the spot, and right now this wasn't helping.

"I'll choose uh blue?" I said. Instantly there was a bunch of cheers, and boos coming from both sides. I walked over to Nico who trying very hard not to laugh. "Shut up." I grumbled. I was looking and saw campers putting on armor and grabbing weapons. I just shrugged. I twisted my ring, and my scythe materialized into my hand. Everyone just stopped and stared at my weapon. Nico rolled his eyes and mouthed "show-off". Chiron stamped his foot and everyone went back to there usual duties of gearing up.

Liana came jogging over and looked at my scythe. "Real original Segador, son of Death using a scythe." I stuck out my tongue through the mouth slit of my bandages. She rolled her eyes at me. " 'Come on! Malcolm's giving us our battle strategy for tonight." Liana said and jogged to the where all the kids from the blue team where crowing around. Me and Nico came up behind.

"Okay here's the plan." A blonde haired tan skinned kid started. _I guess that's Malcolm. _I thought. "We'll be placing our flag on Zues' fist. (**A/N: I don't know any other camp land marks sorry XD)** I want the Hetcate, Hermes, and my cabin on defense, surrounding the flag. While the Nike cabin will run and bait the other team's sentries. Nico, I want you, Segador, and the Nemesis cabin to go straight in and take the flag." Malcom explained. I was fine with it, cause I get to fight. Our team placed the flag on mound of boulders that I think was to siginify Zues' fist, but to me they looked like a pile of... you know that thunder in the distance says it likes Zues' fist. Who am I to judge what a bit of thunder says.

After we got into our positions, we all heard a conch horn that signified the start of the game. I saw Liana and her cabin start running into the woods, not long after I heard the clash of weapons and yell of battle cries. I looked over at my group. Of course there was me and Nico, but the Nemesis cabin was something else. They looked like versions of me and Nico, dark clothes, and whole dark out look. Except they had an almost angry aura they had around them. That and they smelled like revenge (which in fact smells a lot like lavender). It was as if they were always having something planned. I've met Nemesis myself, and let me tell you she's one scary lady. I was having good luck hunting monsters, and just to take me out of luck I nearly died 7 times that week. Either way you can never tell what a Nemesis child, or Nemesis herself, will do.

Right after the battle sounds were heard, I heard the guy Malcolm yell out "Go!" and my group ran straight trough. Along the way we picked a few stragglers, so the Nemesis kids held the back. Now it was just me and Nico running. When we finally got their flag spot, I saw six tough muscular mean looking guys. The flag however was red and had a boar on spear as the symbol. Nico grinned at me. _This is going to be easy._ i thought. We rushed out and surprised the guards. I used to the blunt side of my scythe to knock one out, while Nico used the flat of his blade to knock out another. Now it was two on four, and we had the advantage. Apparently they must've never faced kids who trained in the underworld, because the first thing they did was charge us. We easily side stepped, and used my scythe to sweep their legs out from underneath them. They all fell, and I used the momentum to slam the shaft of my scythe on their helmets, knocking them out and most likely give them a headache when they get up. Nico grabbed the flag, and we raced back to our side.

Along the way, Liana came by and followed us. Her shield guarding our left flank from arrows. When we finally reached the other side, the flag changed to a black background with a skeletal head. We heard cheers and whooping coming from our side of the camp, and Nico, Liana,and I were lifted and carried by our teammates in a sort of a victory parade. For once I was actually happy, that was until my luck (Or is it Nemesis) took it from me. I heard the _hiss _of snake tongues, and everyone became quiet. _Dracaena. _Ithought angrily. So angry that on an impulse my wings shot out.

* * *

**Didn't see that coming did ya. Well I guess Review! See ye real soon!_!**


	3. Chapter 3: DEAN!

**Hey guys and girls, first of all I would like to thank the thirteen people, or the thirteen times, you've read my story. I'm not like people who have a review monster in their closet that hunger for reviews. Nah, I would rather have people read, and praise it silently than me asking them to actually force a review. If you want to flame, review, or not do anything okay then. That choice is purely up to you. So for all of those people who've been waiting to flame my story, here's your chance! Anyway back to the story. Hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

Okay let me give you a little back-story on why I hate hat the draceana, or for more of a better way of saying it, why I hate anything sounding remotely snakelike. First of all it sounds like snakes, and another the monster trio that killed my mother we're practically made of snakes. (**A/N: I virtual cookie to whoever get's that answer.)** So it stands to reason that I hate that hissing sound, or even anything that looks even remotely snakelike. And when I here that sound or see a monster with any snake body-parts, I go into a rage mode that even Ares would stay away from.

All I saw after unfurling my wings was black, gold, and lots of red. By the time I was with my killing spree (I was later told there were twenty draceana I killed) I was standing in the middle of golden dust, broken swords, and very very scared campers. I met Nico's eyes, only he knew why I had just killed all the Draceana. You see, Nico has only seen me rage twice. Once when we were supposed to find a spirit and bring it back to the underworld, and the spirit had a drakon with it. (A drakon is long armored serpent. Yeah you see where I'm going...) Safe to say we got the spirit back, also safe to say that I caused a massive battle and nearly destroyed Detroit in the process. And the other time was when we were attacked by the Echidna (she viper, and mother of all monster) and I created a huge fire in Colorado. There's been others times, and each was always worse than the last. So far the Los Angeles incident was the worse.

Everyone was giving me very scared looks, even the kids of Ares. I sighed inwardly. _Great now they know I'm more of a freak than them._ I thought unhappily. Chiron cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him. "Back to your cabins everyone." He ordered. Everyone left, but Nico, me, and Liana. I looked at Liana, she looked scared, but also looked... _relived_? I dunno what that face was, but Chrion's was steely calm. "Segador." he started. "What in the name of Hades, did you just do?" He asked in a steely calm voice. "The wings I see you get from your father, but that surge of anger in one so young was simply put, dangerous."

I sighed, if anyone had a reason to why, it probably should be Chiron. "You know how my father is Thanatos, right?" Chrion nodded. "Well the thing is, our fatal flaws are anger. That's why me and my father try to be as little emotional as possible, and I try to use as much sarcasm, arrogance, and fake happiness as humanly possible. Also it doesn't help the rage that I'm bi-polar. For the whole rage on the Draceana however, it's all because on the same day I was born, my mother was killed by the three gorgons. Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa. My mother could see through the mist, so she saw through there disguises. So she hid me under the bed, while they tortured her on where I was, and then finally Medusa turned her to stone. All the while, the only thing I heard was the hissing of snakes, and the screams of my mother. Ever since then I've hated and raged at anything resembling the sounds or looks of snakes." I finished with a shaky breath.

Then I realized I was crying somewhat. Chiron, Nico, and Liana all gave me sad looks, but I didn't need there pity. Right now I was tired, so I tucked my wings again and walked back to my cabin. All the while I was hearing the whispering of campers. The words "freak" "monster" and "die" were said a lot. _Great! The first day, and people are already spreading rumors. It's just like San Francisco all over again. _I thought with a sick laugh. When I finally got back to my cabin I went to the bathroom to see what the Draceana damage was. I was cut in multiple places on my torso, and my wings were dripping blood everywhere. Since I didn't have any extra bandages with me, I just took off my shirt and ripped strips out of it to bind the cuts on my wings. That left the cuts on my body. I thought about it, and sighed. I took off the bandages that covered my face, and used to bind the cuts on my body. After I was done, I realized I was shirtless and bandage less. I looked at my face and actually saw what I looked like. It's been three years since I've seen my face, so I decided to see what looked like after puberty. First of all my golden iris eyes where staring back at me, so it made me look even more unnatural with my wings on my back. I had a lighter shade of skin on my face, because of the lack of sun light hitting my face. My jaw line was starting to look chiseled and squared then last time I saw it. I had high cheek bones, and somewhat sunken eyes. I looked like Tom Cruise in his younger years, just minus the golden eyes, wings, and white hair.

After looking at my face for a while, I realized how tired I was. I walked to my bed, and flopped on it. I let out a satisfying sigh, before my eyes closed and I was in dream land. Of course as soon as I fell asleep, I got a call from dad. I opened my eyes to see I was in a grave yard. I sighed, and my dad stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm tired?" I asked. My dad rolled his eyes.

"You screwed up didn't you?" He asked. I nodded. "What did you do?" I told him everything. His eyes rolled when I got to the part of me blacking out and going on a killing spree. "So basically it's like the Los Angeles incident all over again?" He asked. I nodded and he rolled his eyes again.

"So now what do I do?" I asked my father.

"I dunno, try not to kill anyone, and stay away from snakes?" He suggested, note:My father sucks with advice. Then I thought of something. "Hey dad, what do you get raged by?" I asked him. He seemed to think for a moment before speaking, then smile at me.

"Babies. They annoy the Hades out of me." He said simply.

"How did you get used to me at that age then?" I asked.

"I didn't. Hades built a huge anger room I could use to vent out everything." He said. I laughed, and dad chuckled a little. After that little moment, dad decided I better get some sleep. "Well time to go." He said. "Oh, one more thing. Remember that centaur friend you met when going after that hydra." I nodded. "Yeah. You'll be seeing him soon." Then dad vanished, and I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning with a pounding on my door. I pulled the pillow over my head to drown out the sounds, but apparently they thought making it louder would wake me up. After another minute of straight door pounding. I had enough and jumped off my bed, and yanked open the door with a loud "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" I was face to face with a very surprised Liana, and she wasn't moving. I checked her pulse, it had a beat. I wondered why she wasn't moving then I remembered I didn't have my bandages on my face. I hurriedly pulled her inside. I grabbed some water and splashed it on her face. She woke up, and punched me in the face. Usually my bandages would take some of the pain, but since I didn't have any on it freakin hurt. "Dammit." I said, covering the spot she punched me.

"Sorry." she said hurriedly.

"No it's fine." I said, still reeling from the pain. I went to my mirror, and saw she gave me a black eye. I sighed then put my hand over it. I walked over to her, and she just stared at me, or more accurately, my face.

"Like what you see?" I jested, that got her out of her gawking. She instead started to scowl at me. "So why are you here?" I asked. She seemed at a lost of words for a moment, then remembered why she was here.

"Are your wings you know? Real?" She asked uncertain. I started at her.

"Yeah there real. Why do you ask?"

"Can I touch one of them?" She asked. I shrugged and spread my wings. (Literally of course.) Her hand reached forward and brushed one of my feathers and then her hand retracted. "They are real." She said blushing.

"So what. You came to my cabin. Just to touch my WINGS?" I asked incredulously. She shook her head, then she off her green hoodie. I was about to ask why she was taking off her hoodie, when suddenly things unfurled from her back. First thing I noticed was that they were white. Then the finale thought hit me like a frying pan.

"You have wings!" I yelled out, but she leaped toward me to silence my yelling. However, she put too much energy into the jump and we ended up lying on my bed. Her lying on top of by bare chest, and both our wings spread out. I looked to see her face a deep shade of red, and mine not faring much better either. We just layed there staring at each other. I noticed everything about her face. The curve of her face, her thin eyebrows, her beautiful eyes. Wait hold up! I did not just think that! We stayed in that position until I heard another pounding on my door, and the door opening.

"Segador you have a vis-" Chiron started before seeing Liana and I, in a very *_ahem*_ awkward position. "What are you doing here Liana?" Chiron asked her. Then saw her wings where spread out as well as mine, he put 2 and 2 together and came up with the answer. "Anyway, Segador you have a visitor." He said, before walking (trotting?) out of my cabin. Liana quickly jumped off my chest, and put on her hoodie hiding her wings. She hid behind my wings, whileI was wondering who else would be visiting. Then I heard the familiar sound of someon_e'_s head hitting the top of the door.

"It couldn't be..." I trailed off, before seeing the face of my best friend. "Dude! Dean!" I exclaimed. Dean's has long, black hair, and always seems to have a smile on his face. He was wearing a grey white striped hoodie, and had his quiver and bow on his back. He's also a genius centaur. Now most centaurs, are by far not the smartest monsters you'll ever meet, but they have some of the most creative minds. Dean just happened to have the most creative out of all of them. You see most centaurs, when passing off as humans, usually go as disabled humans. But Dean invented magical pants that allow you to have regular legs like a mortal. And he was using them today.

"Seg! Why don't you have shirt?" Dean aked. Then he saw my bandaged body and wings. "You raged again didn't you?" I nodded.

"So why are you here?" I asked him.

"To visit my older brother Chrion." Dean said. Who knew Dean was Chiron's brother? They aren't alike at all. Then again, everyone's related to each other some how. "Why are you here?" Dean asked me.

"Waiting for the oracle. Thanatos wants me to take a quest from her." I said. Dean took it in, then looked around the room. Then his eyes landed on Liana, who was trying to hide behind my dark wings.

"Dude when did you get a girl friend?" He asked like an over excited child. I don't know who's face was redder. Mine or Liana's.

"Where not dating." I said coldly trying to deter Dean to leave Liana alone. Alas, to no avail.

"Then why do you have your wings out, and why is she hiding behind them? And why don't you have your bandages on?!" He asked a little too loudly.

"You know what? I'm need a shirt, and I need to put more bandages on my face." I said before opening a window, and taking flight. Then I forgot how much I damaged my wings where and ended up crashing down into the ground. "Ow. Zues' beard that hurts." I said getting up. Dean and Liana ran out of my cabin to help me up. "Pain." I moaned. Turns out I crashed landed in the middle of the Cabin grounds. And it was everyone's brake. While most people would be laughing as a guy fell from the sky and withering in pain. However here in Camp Half-Blood, my face and shirtless form practically made everyone stop and stare. And the fact that my body was toned from years of fighting monsters, I'm pretty sure made all the girls have rather dark fantasies. All the guys gave me really angry glares. I shrugged off Liana's and Dean's hands, and walked to the Hade's cabin.

When I got to the Hade's cabin, I opened the door to find Nico making out with a girl that was as darkly dressed as him. I think her name might've been Lou Ellen or something, and she was from the Hetcate cabin. But right now I was really awkward for both of us. Him making out with a girl, and me shirtless standing above them both.

"Uh, you know what I didn't see anything. I'm just going to take one of your shirts Nico." I said, walking to what looked like his drawer. Took a plain black shirt, and got the Hades out of there. I came back to my cabin, with Dean laying on my bed asleep. I sighed and put on the shirt. It was my size, thank the gods, and went to look for Liana. I needed to ask her a few questions. Expecially about her wings.

* * *

**So everyone I hope you like this chapter of The Three Gorgons. And for those questions you were asking yourself while reading this, I'll asnwer the one's that are most common. Bi-polar is a disorder in which you have rapid mood swings. Liana has wings because her mother has wings, and I thought it would be a nice trait to give her. And it gives a close friend to Segador. Thatantos' personality is supposed to be cold, sarcastic, and arrogant. Seg's rage comes from child hood memories. I decided to pair Nico with Lou Ellen, because it just seems right. Dark girl, goes with dark boy and such. Segador is a year younger that Nico, but Nico is short and small for his age that's why the shirt fits. If you have any other questions you want me to answer, please ask. Till then. **


End file.
